It's Raining Again
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Oneshot. Hotaru reflects on her most treasured memories about the man she loves as she sits with him. HieiHotaru


_**Spirit**_- Just felt like writing a one-shot. Haven't done one in awhile.

_**Tenshi**_- You just wanted to get something out, didn't you?

_**Spirit**_- No! This actually just came to mind when I got home from rehearsal. Anyways Hope you all like it.

Pairing-Hotaru/Hiei

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.

* * *

The sakura tree swayed lightly with the warm summer breeze. Small clouds, moved lazily in the sky as a few birds sang together. The girl sitting beneath the tree looked up at the pink petals that drifted down onto her black hair and shoulders. A small smile spread across her face as her lover whispered into her ear. Violet eyes closed so that she could only hear him. 

_"Aishiteru."_

Her smile spread wider across her face as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She was the only one to ever make him say such a word. Before they had met he had been to proud to even look at a human without scowling. She wondered what he was like before he met up with his team. Though the two did share some traits, they were also very different from one another. She was kind and forgiving. She loved to help others and used her healing ability to do so even if it caused her to get very sick. The girl had a weak and pale body because of this.

He was different. He was strong, and very fast. Taught since a very young age how to fight and use his destructive abilities. Arrogance and pride often clouded his first impression on people. He believed humans to be weak and stupid creatures. And having teammates such as Kuwabarra and Yusuke didn't really help to prove him wrong. But then he met her. The firefly that found it's way into his dark world. The girl that changed his outlook on life and showed him just how precious it could be.

_"Hotaru. . . don't ever leave me."_

"I won't." Hotaru said aloud.

_"Promise?"_

"I promise Hiei-kun." she knew he was smiling. Another thing he rarely did except when around her. She remembered the first time it happened too.

OOOO

It had been raining that day. The sky was still dark, no sunlight shining through for miles. The ground and buildings were all wet. Puddles littered sidewalks and streets. The Sera Senshi had just finished a tough battle. Yusuke and his team had come to help them as well. Though the evil was gone, a heavy feeling still was upon them. They were all tired and bruised from the excessively long fight. Most of the girls dehenshined and decided to head home. They thanked the boys for helping and left. All except for her. Unlike the others she wasn't completely wiped out. Unable to use most of her attacks due to the backlashes of them she mostly put up barriers to protect the others who had fallen.

The boys had left too except for him. However he had decided to hide his presence from Hotaru and just sat up in a tree to take a nap. Though he was soaked to the bone he didn't care. He was demon, it couldn't get sick from a little rain. Hotaru appeared dry, but that was probably due to the shields she had had constantly around her during the battle. Looking around she found she couldn't sit anywhere cause all the benches in the park they were in were wet. So instead she took off the jacket she was wearing, wiped down the seat of a swing, then sat down on it and began to rock herself back and forth. The squeaking of the swing woke up the youkai and he glared down at her from his branch.

"Onna, keep it down." he snapped.

The violet eyed girl was startled for a moment then gazed up at him. She just smiled sweetly. "Gomen nasai Hiei-kun."

He grumbled and jumped down from his spot. Hands in pockets he walked over to her. "What makes you think you can talk to me in such a friendly manner."

The girl blushed and hung her head. "Gomen. It's just Yusuke and the others let me call them that."

"Well I'm not that baka Yusuke."

"I know, you're shorter." He growled in annoyance which caused her to giggle, "Hiei-san I'm the same height as you, it's not really an insult."

He knew that. Also he knew he was too worked up now to go back to sleep so sat on the swing that was next to her. The two sat in a long silence. Neither really caring to start up a conversation nor really wanting to. It was a much welcomed silence after a hard day of work. Hiei couldn't help but feel relaxed around the girl. She wasn't all loud and annoying like the Usagi, Yusuke, and some of the others. Nor was she all blushy-shy as their groups had dubbed Ami.

"Hiei-san, do you like the rain?" Hotaru asked quietly. His ruby colored eyes stared up at the grey sky, they rumbled slightly, wanting to let down more water.

"I don't really care for falling water."

"Is that all it is?"

He now looked at her. "What do you mean onna?"

"I don't know I kind of see it differently." she explained starting to swing herself. "It makes me feel clean. Like my soul has been washed of all it's hatred, fear, and sadness."

"A human would think like that. Rain isn't going to save your soul from hell you know."

Hotaru abruptly stopped and faced him. "I'm not afraid of death. Nor do I fear the consequences of my sins."

"Then what do you fear?"

"Losing the love I found. My guardians, my friends, I fear not being able to save them from being judged so soon."

Hiei didn't know why he did it. Without thinking he asked, "do you fear of losing me?"

Violet eyes stared long and hard into crimson. They were searching for truth. If he really did ask such a question or if he was just playing with her. After several more long seconds she smiled at him. "Of course, even though you don't want me to call you Hiei-kun."

Never in his life had he done it, but now he was. A light pinkish hue appeared on his cheeks and he quickly had to look away from her. Trying to cover up his obvious embarrassment he just mumbled. "if it's so important to you, you can call me that if you want."

He glanced over to see her look a little surprised then the smile she had before reappeared. This time it seemed to light up more. At that his own lips curved upwards a little. It was the first of many smiles he would give to her.

OOOO

Something brushed against Hotaru's bare arms and she giggled slightly. "Hiei that tickles." she said. Her eyes were still closed as the sun warmed her petite pale form. She felt the brushing stop and something soft touch her cheek for a moment. She smiled even more at the quick touch of his soft lips. The sound of his chuckle made it to her and she couldn't help but shake her head.

Another memory played out in her mind. This time, it was when he first kissed her.

OOOO

"Why are you out here alone?" Hiei asked. Upon walking near the shoreline he had heard the sound of laughter. It sounded sweet and innocent and instantly he knew who it was. Looking ahead he saw it was indeed Hotaru. She was playing in the oceans water and had apparently fell down when a strong wave hit. The violet eyed princess just got up and wrung the salty water out of her sundress.

The senshi and detectives were at a summer beach house on the cost. Half a year had gone by and a new evil had arisen. It knew most of the senshi's true identities and was after all of their power. Koenma thought it best for them to be taken out of Tokyo and hidden. He then of course ordered that the boys watch over them.

Hotaru didn't turn to him when she answered, it was almost as if she was in a trance as she stared out at the glistening sea. "We didn't have oceans on my planet. . . all we had were swamps, and marshes. . . . And darkness." Hiei rosed an eyebrow at that. It didn't sound so bad.

"So your out here to see a large mass of water?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound stupid." Hiei gave her look that seemed to ask 'you aren't?' She just glared at him then went back out into the water. Hiei watched as she dove under a wave then came back up. Her hair was dripping, and her dress clung to her body. Sighing he sat on the sand and looked out further into the blue water. Waves built and crashed upon each other.

The sound of it was soothing and he closed his eyes. It was peaceful in the human world. Suddenly water was kicked up and splashed all over him. It appeared the girl had been pushed over again and in turn, caused the splash. She looked up at him and tried to hold in her laughter. Hiei just glared at her and stood up. "You think that's funny onna?" he snapped.

Hotaru stopped giggling and looked up at him fearful. In no time she was up and running back into the water. Hiei followed her in. No one did something like that to him without paying for it. It didn't take very long for him to catch the girl. He was after all a youkai, and she was a little on the weak side. "You're going to pay for that."

"Um. . . Hiei." she said, not looking at him.

"What?" the answer he got was a wave crashing down on both of them. His grip slipped from her arm and instinct took over for him to find the surface. After a moment he found it and gasped for air. Hotaru came up after him, coughing. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said trying to control her breathing. The youkai stood up and walked through the water over to her. He picked her up bridal style and took her back to the shore. When they reached the dry heated sand he set her down. By now her breathing was almost back to normal. She nodded a thanks to him as she gave one last cough. Hiei took a seat next to her and watched as she regained her composure. The two then looked out at the sun that was getting ready to set in about an hour. Already the sky was turning a light shade of orange and pink. Behind them, grey dreary clouds began to move forward. Threatening to block the beautiful sight of the sunset.

"Is it going to rain?" Hotaru asked.

Hiei just shrugged and looked at the fast approaching clouds. "We should probably head back up to the house."

Nodding, Hotaru grabbed her small bag and towel, then the two began to walk. Their shoes made shifting sounds as they walked over the sand and dried kelp. Finally they reached the small cement steps that led up to the large house they were all staying at. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. In no time, the rain was coming down on them. Being already wet the two were in no hurry to seek shelter. Instead they just continued their nice like climb up the steps.

That is until Hotaru stepped on a wet piece of seaweed that cause her to slip. She fell backwards and would have tumbled all the way down the stairs had Hiei not been quick to act. His hand hat shot out and grabbed her arm, he then instinctively pulled her to him. The two just stood their like that for minutes. Rain continued to pour as Hiei held the girl in his arms.

Eventually he pulled slightly away to look down at her. Her hair was sticking to her neck and cheeks as rain water rolled down her forehead and face. The small drops did the same to him. He brought up one of his hands to move Hotaru's hair off her cheeks. It was then he leaned down and kissed her. The violet eyed girl felt like she was melting. It was like a love scene in a romance book. The two ignored the rain until they parted. The youkai smiled down at the human girl and she smiled back. Thunder reminded them of what they had been doing before all this and started back up the remaining stairs. Hiei with one arm still around her waist, and the rain continuing to wash away whatever doubt was left in their minds.

OOOO

Another tear rolled down Hotaru's face at the memory. It took the two several weeks to tell the others that they loved each other. It took even longer to get used to their teasing. Rarely did the lovers ever display their affection in public. Only when they were alone with each other. It wasn't that they were ashamed or embarrassed, they just weren't the type to go parading their love around. And that was how they liked it.

Something wet hit the senshi's hand and she finally opened her violet eyes to look down. A tiny drop of water rolled down her hand and onto the grass beneath her. Looking up she found that while she was reminiscing rain clouds had arrived.

"Hiei-kun, it's raining again." she said.

But the breeze had left so there were no more whispers or chuckle sounds. The breeze had left so the tall grass stopped brushing against her arm, tickling her. The breeze had left, and the sakura petal that had touched her cheek earlier now rested with the others on her lap.

"I guess I better head back inside. You always used to get mad at me when I got sick." Hotaru said, stretching out her arms and standing up. She then began to walk down the hill as the rain let loose, mingling with her tears and washing away her sadness and misery.

Turning she looked back up at a stone marker that was stuck in the ground right next to where she had been sitting. Incense burned in a small bowl next to it that was protected by a small shelter she built. On the marker it read: Hiei Jaganshi.

"Aishitaru . . . Hiei-kun." with that she faced forward again and walked down to Genkai's house.

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_"Aishiteru . . .Firefly" . . ._

* * *

**_Spirit_**- I know. It was kind of sad.

**_Tenshi_**- w00t! Dinners ready!! _::rushes to get food::_

**_Spirit_**- . . . yeah don't think he cares much. Anyways Please Review!! Ja ne

Death


End file.
